powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune
is the twenty-fifth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis Moune lets her guard down when a Yuumajuu takes the form of her mother in order to lure her away from the other Goseiger. Plot After placing Buredoran in a cell for indirectly helping the Goseigers get a new power, Makuin ensures Kinggon that he has a plan to remedy this turn of events. At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, having recurring dreams of a woman calling out for her, Moune is overconfident about having the Miracle Gosei Headders. Taking her leave as the others wish to uncover more about Buredoran, Moune hears the voice from her dream and finds the woman to be her mother who has her promise not to tell anyone about her, not even Agri. But when Datas contacts, Moune is forced to leave her as she joins the Goseigers as the others assume their Super forms to fight Makuin with Gosei Knight aiding them. By the time Gosei Yellow arrives, Makuin takes his leave. As Moune returns to her mother, who would like to take her back to Gosei World. Given time to decide, Moune asks Eri for advice before Agri confronts her about her sudden behavior, driving her off. The next day, Moune meets with her mother and accepts the offer as Makuin resumes his attack. Realizing Moune's being targeted, yet conflicted, Agri tells the others that she would. But as Moune realizes her "mother" is an impostor, Gosei Knight exposes the fake as Sarawareteiru of the Yōsei. Becoming Gosei Yellow, she and Gosei Knight battle Sarawareteiru as the others deal with Makuin before he takes his leave after a Bibi Soldier tells him his scheme has failed. Once the others arrive, the Super Goseigers and Gosei Knight defeat Sarawareteiru before forming Ground Gosei Great to destroy her. Later that night, Moune and Agri make up as the latter recognizes his little sister to have matured a bit. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Moune's Mother: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dragon, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Phoenix, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Snake, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Tiger, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Shark, Ground Gosei Great, Camoumirage, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Comprethunder, Knight Dynamic, Groundion, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Yellow **Post-Break: Gosei Yellow *With a rating of 3.4%, this was the lowest rated episode of Goseiger, 2.0% below the series average. *This episode aired on the same day of the tenth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior **Both Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic On The Movie and are advertised once again. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune, Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels, Epic 27: Wake Up Agri!, and Epic 28: A Father's Treasure. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes